cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
George Clockworks
'''George Clockworks '''is a major character in the movie Draw It. He is a cartoonist of Clockworks Cartoon Studios until his death. Background George Clockworks began his career as a cartoonist in the mid-1950s. He drew characters for books, cartoons, movies, commercials, advertisement and miscellaneous. Clockworks was paid a large fortune for his hard-work and success. George enjoyed the success, appreciation and money. Clockworks was mostly called by movie directors, authors, writers to help them draw out cartoon characters for their business. Most of Clockworks' mistakes became residents of Pencilville, once they were erased. Sometime after drawing the characters for the Atomic Adam movie, a comic book writer called Clockworks to make a villain for his latest comic book. Clockworks happily got to work on his latest villain ever, the Eraser. He showed the comic book writer, the Eraser but he said that the Eraser wasn't a good villain. Disappointed with his failure, Clockworks angrily erased the Eraser where he ended up in Pencilville and became a dangerous threat to the city and its inhabitants. After his recent failure, Clockworks wasn't called to draw anymore characters. He felt underestimated and underappreciated. If Clockworks wouldn't receive a call to draw some characters, he'll have to quit his job. Personality George Clockworks is shown to a caring but ill-mannered man who doesn't like to accept failure and move on. Clockworks was shown to be very rude to anyone he meets as shown when Gaspard and the gang showed up to ask him some questions. He's also a cowardly individual because after being physically attacked by Charles and Kirby, he gave the gang, a paper on the Eraser and fearfully told them not to hurt him anymore. Clockworks is shown to be very greedy because he only became a cartoonist just to earn a large fortune. Physical appearance George Clockworks is a slender and elderly man wearing a plaid business suit. Appearances Draw It When the gang realized that they know nothing about the Eraser, they decided to pay George Clockworks, a visit to get information on the Eraser. Later that night, Clockworks was seen packing his stuff after not receiving a call to draw some characters. The gang enter the cartoon studios and Gaspard begins to talk to the frustrated cartoonist. The talk then led to argument and George was about to punch Matthew until Charles and Kirby jumped in front of George and punched him in the face. Fearfully, George gave Matthew, the paper that listed the Eraser's strengths and weaknesses and then left the cartoon studios. Later in the movie, the Eraser came over to the cartoon studios to confront George on helping the gang. He forced George to tell him where the gang was but he refused. The Eraser began to burn Clockworks' artwork with a torch and since he can't bear to see his artwork be destroyed, he told the Eraser, that Matthew and the gang are in Pencilville. To make sure that George wouldn't tell anyone about the Eraser's scheme, he stabbed George with a crowbar and left the scene of the crime. After the Eraser's death, George was avenged along with the Drawings, he murdered. Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Anti-heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:American characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters in Storybooks